Who’s Lying
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Completed. Nina has been raped and she wants justice. But who really did it?
1. Prologue

Who's Lying

Disclaimer: I don't own Braceface

Prologue

Nina rose out of the bed gingerly as she tottered across the room to the bathroom. She couldn't believe it. He had forced himself on her. Raped her in fact.

"He's going to pay for this," Nina whispered angrily as tears fell freely from her eyes, "I'll have his DICK pinned on my wall," she snarled.

End Prologue

Reggae: Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Day After

Chapter 1: The Day After

Maria Wong placed her books in her locker and sighed as she brushed back a strand of black hair from her face. The Party last night was wild. Too bad Sharon was ill and couldn't come. Connor wasn't much of any company since she couldn't find for the rest of the night after only twenty-five minutes of being at the party.

"Hey Maria," Sharon Spitz said from behind her best friend, "how was the party?" she asked and looked a bit disappointed.

"It was awesome!" Maria cried happily, "I mean it was okay," she added when she saw Sharon's face.

"Where's Connor?" Sharon asked.

"Don't know," Maria responded, "he even disappeared at the party last night."

"That's not like him," Sharon said sounding concerned.

"Sharon!" Alden cried suddenly and Sharon saw the love of her life coming towards her and quickly brushed back her blonde hair with her hand.

"Hi," Sharon said excitedly, "what's wrong?" she asked when she noticed that Alden looked upset.

"It's Connor," Alden said, "he's been arrested," he announced.

"What!" Sharon and Maria screamed in unison.

"That's not the worst part," Brock Leighton; Alden's best friend, said seriously as he appeared not far from Alden, "it's what he's arrested for," he told them.

"Conner slept over at my house along with Brock," Alden started to explain, "the police came at 5:30am and arrested Connor as a suspect for rape," he whispered and Sharon and Maria became dead silence.

"You're kidding," Maria said, "right?"

"No," Alden said shaking his head, "and you wouldn't believe who's the victim," he added.

"Well who is it?" Sharon demanded.

"It's Nina," Brock told them, "I over heard one of the officers taking on his walkie talkie."

Sharon and Maria stood there totally dumbfounded. Conner a rapist?

End Chapter 1

Reggae: Did this chapter surprise anyone? Tell me when you review the chapter.

Is Nina telling the truth? Is Connor guilty? Next chapter next week the latest.


	3. Chapter 2: Interrogation

Chapter 2: Interrogation.

Connor sat in the interrogation room. He couldn't believe that he had gotten arrested for raping Nina. Who'd actually believe that he'd do such a thing? Obviously Nina, along with the two police officers who were breathing down his neck for a confession.

"Not getting **some** got to be too much for you Nerd Boy?" a wiry blonde haired officer whispered in Connor's ears, "couldn't take the fact that someone like Nina Harper didn't give you the time of day?"

"I didn't touch Nina Harper!" Connor screamed, "and I definitely didn't rape her," he said firmly, "I don't even like her," he muttered.

"Well, well," a large well muscled bald headed African American male officer declared, "so you didn't even like the girl that you raped," he said, "you heard that Herb?"

"I didn't rape her!" Connor exploded, "Nina's the most superficial, rude and vain person on earth!" he shouted, "I wouldn't even DATE her much less have any form of physical relationship with her!"

"So you're saying that you didn't rape her?" Herb (blonde one) asked.

Connor gritted his teeth. He knew that these officers were trying to get something out of him to use as hard evidence. And they weren't going to get it. At least, not from him.

"I want a lawyer," Connor said seriously, "I've been here for nearly four hours," he reminded them, "and I had asked for a lawyer the minute that I got here" he said.

"Lawyers take a **while **to show up," Herb responded, "right Darrel?" he asked and his partner laughed.

"So you'll be staying with us for a while," Darrel said with a sinister grin, "sorry if it's inconvenient."

"Wait until my lawyer gets here," Connor said with a huff, "I'm going to have him or her deal with you guys for infringing upon my rights," he told them.

Suddenly Darrel grabbed Connor by the shirt cuff and slammed him on the large metal table.

"Now you listen to me scum!" Darrel shouted, "you will confess and you'll confess now!" he cried and I swore that I had wet my pants.

"Put my client down!" a female voice shrieked suddenly, "I'm his lawyer and you'll be lucky to get a job as a sanitation worker when I'm through with you mister!"

Connor felt himself being released and he slid to the floor. His lawyer had finally arrived. Unfortunately she didn't arrive early enough to keep him from wetting his pants.

End Chapter 2

Reggae: I'll update when I can and if you're wondering YES the chapters will ALWAYS be short. I want to make this story concise and to the point.


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontation and Defeat

Chapter 3: Confrontation and Defeat

(Two Days Later late evening)

Alden exited school and bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" Alden cried and fell to the floor, "watch where…." He started to say but then saw who it was, "YOU!"

"What?" Nina demanded as she stood to her feet, "I only came here at this time to see the principal for a private session," she stated.

"You told that lie on Connor," Alden snarled.

"What lie?" Nina asked squeakily looking around to ensure that no one else was around.

"The one that sent him to JAIL Nina!" Alden exploded, "of all the low down dirty things you've done!" he shouted, "how could you do SOMETHING like that!" he shrieked.

"He RAPED me!" Nina cried.

"Connor wouldn't want to touch much less rape you!" Alden responded angrily, "what did he do?" he demanded, "tell you what you really were?" he asked nastily.

"I can't believe you'd say that Alden!" Nina squeaked tearfully, "you know me Alden!"

"Not enough obviously," Alden spat with scorn and started to walk away, "and Nina," he added.

"What?" Nina asked in a small voice.

"If you make Connor go to jail," Alden stated, "I will destroy you," he snarled, "I'll make everyone in school know what happened and make as many students and teachers and Heads of the school believe that you're nothing more than a diabolically evil liar," he told her, "no one wants someone who'd lie about something as horrible as rape around them," he said, "and even if you transfer," he stated, "your good name will be ruined forever."

Alden then walked off leaving a shocked Nina behind.

* * *

(The Following School Day)

Sharon and Maria were whispering to each other at Sharon's locker when Nina entered with her posse. Both gave Nina hateful glares and this surprised Nina's posse.

"What's your problem?" a girl from Nina's posse demanded, "jealous?"

"They're not jealous of people who hang around a cheap trashy lying whore," a voice said suddenly and everyone turned in shock to see Connor, "funny," he said staring straight at Nina, "I was released late last night because some whorish popular girl dropped rape charges off me late last night," he stated, "you wouldn't know who it was?" he asked looking intently at Nina, "Miss Harper?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"No," Nina lied and tried her best to keep her usual composure.

"Well I'm certain everyone here will agree that the girl must've been a liar," Connor pressed, "after all," he continued, "who here truly believes that **I **could truly rape one of you?" he asked and everyone else in the area laughed except for Nina, a few members of her posse and surprisingly Maria as well.

"Rape is not funny," Maria stated and walked off cutting off the laughter o the students, including her best friend Sharon.

"What's up with her?" Connor asked Sharon.

"I don't know," Sharon responded as Nina and her posse walked off (a few of them still stifling giggles), "but I'm going to find out," she said with great determination.

End Chapter 3

Reggae: That was an interesting development and twist. What did you think of this chapter? Tell me in your reviews. I'll update when I can.


	5. Chapter 4: Talk

Chapter 4: Talk

(Lunch Time)

Nina went into the bathroom and hurried to one of the empty stalls. The moment that she was inside, she started to cry.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the stall and froze.

"It's me," Maria whispered, "I just want to talk," she added.

"About Connor?" Nina asked in a cracked voice.

"About what happened," Maria said seriously, "whether or NOT it proves Connor's innocence," she told Nina.

"You'd believe me if I told you Connor's guilty?" Nina asked her voice filled with hope.

"I'll believe what I get from the facts," Maria responded firmly, "is there anywhere where we can talk privately."

"Follow me," Nina said and stepped out of the bathroom, "I'll be okay," she said when she saw Maria's eyes widen when she saw Nina's reddened eyes, "let's go," she said and they exited the bathroom.

(After School)

Alden and Brock walked out of school laughing their heads off. Someone had let out helium into the class next door to them and Nina ended up being among those whose voices still sounded like a chipmunk. Both of them knew that it had to Connor but without proof Connor didn't get busted. But neither friend minded it one bit. They both felt that a bitch like Nina deserved it.

Suddenly Maria blocked them off.

"Which one of you did it?" Sharon demanded.

"Did what?" Alden asked

"Which one of you hung around Connor a lot at the party?" Maria demanded.

"I found him after he started to get drunk on the punch," Alden admitted, "is there something wrong?" he asked.

"What do you remember?" Maria asked darkly.

"What's up with this interrogation anyway?" Brock asked suspiciously.

"I was out of it most of the night," Alden confessed, "Brock had to…." he continued but was stopped when Brock covered his mouth.

"Are you accusing one of **us**?" Brock asked in disbelief, "please tell that you don't BELIEVE that Nina was raped?"

"She told me about it," Maria responded, "trust me, she was raped," she said firmly.

"So what?" Alden asked, "you believe that it was one of us?"

"I don't know what to believe," Maria admitted, "Connor was drunk, Nina was half drunk," she listed.

"She was intoxicated?" Brock asked and Maria nodded, "then how can she know for sure what happened then?" he demanded.

"She remembers some parts of that night clearly," Maria stated, "she remembers being attacked and held down by a male strong than her," she started.

"Which throws out Connor," Brock declared and Alden snickered.

"She remembers being raped even though during the rape her rapist's face is a blur," Maria continued after giving them an angry glare.

"Then how could she confirm that it was Connor?" Alden asked frankly.

"Because another clear memory that she has is pushing off someone off of her sometime after the rape," Maria said, "she had momentarily lost consciousness during the whole ordeal and when she regained it all she felt was the pressure of someone on top of her," she said and both boy's eyes widened, "she used all her strength and eventually pushed the person off of her and he fell to the floor," she said, "and when she looked down, she saw Connor," she concluded.

Both boys stood stiff in shock.

"Was he naked?" Alden asked suddenly and Brock nudged him with a disgusted look on his face, "well you usually remove something," he said.

"He was fully clothed," Maria told them, "but what's weird is that he suddenly disappeared," she said and Brock looked unconvinced while Alden raised a confused eyebrow, "Nina was devastated and had hidden her face momentarily in disbelief and bawled her eyes out," she said, "but when she looked up she saw no one and hadn't heard the door open it makes this horrible creaking sound because the hinges need greasing."

"So what did he do?" Alden demanded, "hide in a closet?"

"That could be it!" Maria cried.

"But how do you know that Connor had company when Nina claims they were together that night?" Brock asked.

"Can't say for sure," Maria admitted, "but we better move before someone hears us," she added and they all agreed and hurried away from the school.

But they didn't notice Connor watching them from a good hiding place. He had heard everything and worse yet, believed that he might know Nina's true rapist.

End Chapter 4

Reggae: Like the twist? Please Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Bad Realizations

Chapter 5: Bad Realizations

(6pm at the Park)

Connor sat at the park thinking seriously. He had started to remember bits and pieces of what happened that night Nina claimed that she was raped. He definitely recalled losing Maria a little after arriving at the party. He had bumped into a bunch of guys who he thought actually liked him since they strangely allowed him to hang out with them. But then they had him drink a lot of punch and then things started to get really blurry from there.

Connor now literally had only bits and pieces of memories. He remembered getting weird and acting a bit flirtatious but what scared him now was that he had another memory and in it he had kissed Nina. This was almost too much for him, but the conversation that he had heard helped ease his fearful mind a bit. But it confirmed another thing, that he and Nina were not the only ones in the room that night. There was someone else and that person was most likely the rapist. But why would the rapist bother moving him after Nina threw him off. Why would the rapist decide to save him? The true culprit could've just left him there. It made no sense.

Then it clicked. What if the person who took off with him wasn't the rapist? What if it were someone else. But why would someone else do that if not to protect something?

"Or someone," Connor muttered to himself.

"Hey Connor!" a voice cried and Connor looked up to see Tricia Hui, a new member of Nina's Posse and an exchange student who was American by birth but raised in Japan by her grandparents since her parents had died and her father was the only one with living relations who were all in Japan.

"Hello?" Connor asked surprised at the fact that ANYONE who associated with Nina would talk to HIM.

"How are you?" Tricia asked and sat beside him.

"I'm okay," Connor said careful, "why are you REALLY here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I do paper work at the station," Tricia stated, "I know Herb," she added and Connor's face darkened, "is it true?" she asked softly.

"No," Connor responded coldly.

"He told me that you'd say that," Tricia said sadly.

"What did you expect?" Connor snapped, "that I'd drop you a confession or something?" he demanded.

"I just want the truth," Tricia responded, "I know that you probably don't believe it," she continued, "but Nina was really raped," she said and Connor turned away from here, "I'm not saying that it's you," she told him, "but if you know anything…"

"I know NOTHING," Connor told her, "and even if I did," he continued, "give me ONE good reason for me to help Nina, Tricia," he challenged.

"Because you're a good person Connor," Tricia said and Connor turned to her with a look of surprise, "why do you look so surprised?" she asked as she laughed, "you've always been known as a good person Connor," she said kindly.

"There was someone else," Connor said suddenly and Tricia's eyes widened, "I was in the room that night," he told Tricia who gasped, "but someone else was there," he added.

"Can you say for certain that the other person is the rapist?" Tricia asked and Connor shook his head, "but that means it's still…" she said and he nodded.

"I was drunk," Connor said, "that I'm certain," he continued, "but Brock had concocted this horrible brew that got rid of potential hangovers when you wake up," he stated, "if he hadn't made it for Alden and I, I doubt the officers who came for me would've found me sober."

"Alden?" Tricia asked, "he was drunk as well?" she asked surprised.

"Not like responsible Alden, huh?" Connor asked and Tricia shook her head.

"But Brock was sober?" Tricia asked and Connor nodded.

"He even found had a friend drive us all…" Connor said brightly then stopped.

Wait a minute! How would he have found me? If it were Alden who had disappeared I'd understand, but how would he have found ME to leave with both Alden and I? Oh no, no way. (Connor's thoughts)

"Connor?" Tricia asked when she noticed that he had stopped talking, "what's wrong?" she asked urgently when she noticed his eyes widen and his face going pale.

"What is Nina doing now with the charges?" Connor asked Tricia.

"I peeked in the file," Tricia responded, "Nina's dropped all charges," she told Connor, "but I still want that monster behind bars," she added.

"That's nice," Connor said in an unusually high pitched voice, "I've got to go Tricia," he said as he rose to his feet, "Goodbye!" he cried and ran off before Tricia could stop him.

End Chapter 5

Reggae: Who do you think is the real rapist now readers? Please tell me your thoughts on that in your reviews. And don't forget to tell me what you thought of the ENTIRE chapter. I still need to know if you're enjoying the story after all.


	7. Chapter 6: Who did it?

Chapter 6: Who did it?

(One hour later)

Connor got off the bus he had taken and walked briskly to Brock's house.

It can't be, it just can't. But what if…. But he was SOBER! Alden and were drunk, but Brock had remained sober for the entire party. I remembered him boasting and teasing us as Alden and I had to drink that **horrible **concoction that'd prevent us from having a hangover. But if he did it, then he'd be absolutely guilty. He'd have raped Nina on **purpose**. (Connor's thoughts)

Connor's last thought made him stop just across the road from Brock's house. If he asked Brock if he knew anything about Nina's rape as in another person being there, he was certain Brock would either lie that he didn't and shrug it off or react negatively and chase him out. He'd probably do that whether or **not **he was guilty. But if he were guilty, he'd definitely react in a way to get rid of suspicion and or Connor. Plus he'd likely call Alden and tell him that he had accused him or if they were in cahoots…..

Connor turned away from Brock's house and walked back to the bus stop. He was going **straight** home. He needed to think this all over and come to a sensible decision.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Alden's Residence)

"Yeah Brock that night's still a blur," Alden responded as he spoke to his best friend on the phone, "why do you ask?"

"Nothing man," Brock responded but Alden wasn't convinced, "so has Nina…."

"I don't want to hear **anything **about that girl Brock!" Alden exploded, "bad enough she lied on Connor," he continued, "I don't need YOU bringing her up!" he shouted.

"Alright Alright," Brock said in an attempt to calm Alden down, "but if she decides to go public with…" he persisted.

"Oh please," Alden spat, "Nina cares about her reputation more than her own **life**," he reminded Alden, "being raped by a geek isn't exactly a popularity boost," he added.

"Who said that she'd come out saying that it was a geek?" Brock asked almost darkly and Alden sensed something uneasy in Brock's voice.

"Is there something you want to tell **me **Brock?" Alden asked carefully.

"Umm, no man, uh no," Brock responded, "you sure you don't remember much of the party?" he asked.

"Will you **STOP **_asking _me that," Alden snapped, "if you keep asking me these questions I'm going to have to wonder what happened with **you **at the party," he put forward.

"Wha…?" Brock started to ask taken a back, "what does **THAT **mean?" he demanded angrily.

"Whoah Brock!" Alden cried in surprise, "calm down I didn't mea…."

"Don't **bother **trying to explain yourself **Mr. Innocent**," Brock said sharply, "you're not exactly Mr. Perfect and Reputable," he snapped and hung up.

"What was that about?" Alden whispered to himself in confusion as he stared at the receiver in his hand.

End Chapter 6

Reggae: Anyone wants to take a guess at why Brock was behaving like he was during his conversation with Alden? Who do you think is the rapist now? There are at least three more chapters, four the MAXIMUM


	8. Chapter 7: The Unexpected

Chapter 7: The Unexpected

(Days later on a Tuesday)

Alden exited school to head for the school bus. But then Connor stopped him.

"I need to speak to you alone," Connor said seriously.

"Hey C…" Alden started to say happily, "what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed Connor's worried face.

"Just come," Connor insisted and Alden followed him carefully.

They re-entered school and soon came to the abandoned old music room which was to be changed into two more classrooms by next year. Connor ushered Alden in and closed the door. Alden looked around and noticed Sharon, Maria and Nina.

"What's **she **doing here?" Alden demanded angrily and pointed at Nina.

Nina immediately squirmed and looked away.

"She's here within good reason," Connor said.

"What?" Alden asked, "to lie some more."

"She wasn't lying," Maria spoke up, "Connor hacked into her hospital report and it's there," she told him, "she was raped," she said firmly.

"Don't see why anyone believes her anyway," Sharon muttered.

"I've brought you guys here to announce something," Connor said, "I'm giving myself in to the police," he announced.

"What!" Sharon, Maria and Alden cried in unison.

"Really?" Nina hoarsely.

"But why?" Sharon asked tearfully.

"I didn't rape Nina," Connor told them, "but I was going to," he added.

"What?" Maria demanded.

"Then who raped me?" Nina asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Connor admitted, most of it is still a blur but I remember you screaming and I was standing aside and…" he continued but stopped and looked down.

"Standing aside and doing what?" Nina asked softly.

"Standing aside and doing what?" another voice demanded and everyone turned to see Brock, "what's going on here?" he demanded.

"Connor's giving himself in to the police!" Alden shouted.

"What!" Brock shouted.

"I would've raped Nina if I hadn't passed out," Connor said, "and I laughed as I probably watched someone else rape her," he added.

"How do you **know **that she was raped?" Brock asked.

"Those screams weren't from pleasure," Connor countered and Sharon started to cry.

"This is all Nina's fault," Sharon said between sobs.

"My fault" Nina cried angrily, "I was raped!" she shouted, "what do you want me to do?" she demanded, "curl up and die?"

"That would help," Brock muttered.

"Well I won't," Nina said firmly as she sounded more like her original self, "in fact I won't press charges," she announced.

"What!" everyone else cried.

"I'll just let whoever did it go with me to my counselling class," Nina said.

"What!" Connor shouted, "you expect me to follow you to a rape victim class!" he cried, "the members would eat me alive!"

"No they won't," Nina told him, "plus it would be good to hear things from a different point of view," she suggested, "and you did an honourable thing by coming forward with the truth," she said kindly, "li can sleep more peacefully at night because of it," she added.

"Really?" Connor asked anxiously.

"But you still owe me for not pressing charges!" Nina shouted.

Connor's shoulders slumped as Nina made a long list of favours.

"Pssst Alden," Brock whispered to Alden, "let's go," he said.

"Huh?" Alden asked in confusion.

"Let's get out of here," Brock told him and pulled him out while the others were pre-occupied.

"What's your deal?" Alden hissed as Brock pulled him until they were a good distance from where the others were.

"Connor nearly blew it that's the big deal," Brock said angrily.

"Wha…?" Alden started to ask.

"I was the one who got him out of the room that night," Brock revealed, "and no, Connor didn't rape Nina," he said before Alden could ask, "someone else did," he added sadly.

"Who?" Alden asked anxiously.

"I can't say," Brock said softly.

"But Ni…" Alden started to say.

"I don't give a damn about Nina!" Brock exploded, "my GOOD friend is NOT going to jail!" he shouted then stormed off.

Alden watched him go in surprise.

What did he mean? (Alden's thoughts)

End Chapter 7

Reggae: Sorry for not updating for a really LONG time. I plan to finish this by mid-August the latest if not by the end of July. Please Review. And I repeat for the whiners that ALL these chapters will be short. Live with it!


	9. Chapter 8: The End

Chapter 8: The End

(Continuing from end of last chapter)

"I don't give a damn about Nina!" Brock exploded, "my GOOD friend is NOT going to jail!" he shouted then stormed off.

Alden watched him go in surprise.

What did he mean? (Alden's thoughts)

"Wait!" Alden cried and ran after Brock until he grabbed his friend's shoulder, "tell me the truth Brock," he said between pants.

"I know who he is," Brock said seriously.

"Who **who **is?" Alden demanded in confusion.

"Who do you think?" Brock asked darkly.

Alden's eyes widened.

"You mean…?" Alden started to ask.

"Yes and Nina can **never **know who he is," Brock hissed, "never," he added and stormed off.

Alden stood stiff in shock. Brock had just admitted to him that he (Brock) knew the identity of the rapist. And worse yet, Brock was hiding him from justice.

But why? Why would…. But he must know the culprit personally. But that means that I know them too. All of Brock's friends at the party were friends and acquaintances of mine. Jesus! (Alden's thoughts)

Alden headed towards the bus stop. He wasn't sure if he would be able to fully understand what Brock had done. But he knew that he would have a hard time reporting a friend, worst off all for something as horrible as rape.

"I just hope that Brock knows what he's doing," Alden said frankly.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later) 

Nina and Connor exited the 'Rape Victim Center' through the private exit. Nina was still intent on no one finding out. She wore a dark brown haired wig, sunglasses and floral baby doll dresses with blue or pink shoes. Plus the center was fifty miles out of their hometown. So it wouldn't be easy to tell that it was her. Connor kept off his glasses, spoke with a realistic sounding English Accent, and wore full black baggy clothing along with a red cap and white sneakers.

"Do you wonder who your real rapist is?" Connor asked her as they waited for a special red Honda to pick her up.

"Of course I wonder," Nina snapped at him angrily, "sorry, I mean yes," she said apologetically, "but if he never gets caught I'm glad at least that I can try my best to recover from it all," she added.

"Um, that's good," Connor responded, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you that night."

"It's okay," Nina reassured him, "you told the truth and the best we can do is move on."

"Yeah," Connor agreed.

"So," Nina said slowly, "how are things between you and Sharon?" she asked suggestively.

"Oh it's fi…," Connor started to say, "oh no," he said shaking his head, "it's not like that, she's absolutely head over heels for Alden," he told Nina.

"What about Maria Wong?" Nina pressed and Connor blushed.

"I have a small chance," Connor said softly as he twiddled his thumbs.

"I knew it!" Nina cried, "I **have** to pair you two up!" she declared, "I WON'T take no for an answer," she said firmly.

Connor laughed nervously. Maria wasn't going to like this.

* * *

(Later that Night at 9pm at Brock's residence) 

Brock wiped the tears from his eyes. He had just off the phone after a heated argument with Alden. Alden had threatened to end their friendship but Brock refused to talk. He knew that Alden would be forever broken if he found out who Nina's rapist was. It had broken him (Brock). That night when he got Alden and Connor rushed home. One thing ran through his mind. It also ran through his mind when the cops took in Connor for a rape he didn't commit. The one thing that ran through his mind was that the rapist was none other than his best friend. Alden.

The End

Reggae: Yes it's over. And YES it ended **crappily **but at least it was emotive in some way, right? Well it's all over and I can finally cross off another story off my long list of uncompleted stories. Hope you enjoyed this story and sorry for the abrupt ending but I've been having writers' block from July of this year and quite frankly I've lost most of my interest in this story. I'm just glad that I decided to not make Nina become pregnant before I even started it. That predicament would've made an abrupt ending very hard to do. Was anyone surprised that Alden was the rapist? I'm just curious. Well thanks to all who reviewed and this story is over so bye.

Who's Lying

Created: August 23, 2004

Completed: September 27, 2005 (But updated Sept. 28 2005)

PS: Whoop! I made the first M rated Brace Face fic! Irie!


End file.
